Keeping a Family Together
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: An ERTouched by an Angel crossover. Takes place in between Damage is Done and A Simple Twist of Fate. After Ella accidentally swallows extacy from Rachel's backpack, can the Greene family stay together with a little Heavenly help?
1. Chapter 1Angels in the ER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "ER." They belong to NBC. I also DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't' recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.  
Remember, God loves you! 

A/N: This story was one I wrote a long time ago, after watching "Damage is Done" and "A Simple Twist of Fate." I hope everyone likes it! I co wrote this story with a fellow ER fan, although we lost contact three years ago. I just want to say that I enjoyed writing this story with her and I appreciated her input into it. Also, for all of you TBAA fans out there like myself, I've decided to turn this story into an ER/Touched by an Angel crossover, using Gloria, Monica and Tess. I hope everyone likes it! And in case you're wondering why Lucy is in this story, I just did that for favoritism, gol!

"Keeping a Family Together"

Fifteen year old Rachel Greene sat in the lounge of County General with her head in her hands. She was shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. She was aware it was from nervousness and waiting for so long to get word on how her little sister, Ella, was doing. Rachel needed to know what was going on with Ella, but so far, it was hopeless.

It had nearly been twenty four hours since Rachel's little sister, nine month old Ella Greene, had accidentally ingested three ecstasy pills that she found in Rachel's backpack. The infant had been rushed to the hospital and was now in the pICU in critical condition.

As Rachel sat there, letting the tears fall, she was unaware that she was being watched. Two figures stood in the corner of the room, observing the young girl with eyes full of concern and worry. But these figures weren't ordinary Humans. They were angels sent by God to help Humans in their time of need.

As the youngest angel, Gloria, watched Rachel crying, she frowned.

"Oh dear. She looks so sad." Gloria commented, innocently. She didn't like to see anyone in pain.

Gloria was what they called a caseworker angel. This meant she was just learning and therefore, Gloria was normally supervised by a more experienced angel whenever she was assigned to cases.

The second angel, who had an Irish accent and auburn shoulder length hair, nodded in agreement at Gloria's comment.

This angel's name was Monica and she was Gloria's supervisor. She and Gloria were also best friends and their relationship was like that of a mother and daughter. Monica loved Gloria the same way their superior, Tess, loved them all.

"Aye, she does. And with good reason. She made a mistake and because of that, someone she loves is reapin' the consequences of it." Monica explained, her gentle Irish lilt sailing through the air like a melody on its way to Heaven above.

Gloria nodded, the frown still on her innocent features.

"Can we help her, Monica?"

The angel named Monica nodded.

"Aye, we will and soon. But first, we need to wait for Tess."

"Why?" Gloria asked, innocently. "You're my supervisor and the Father knows you can supervise me just fine."

Monica smiled as she put a hand on Gloria's shoulder.

"You're right about that, little one. But we still need a wee bit of help from time to time. And who better to help us than Tess?"

Gloria shrugged. She couldn't argue with that one. Even though she and Tess had their differences, the youngest angel loved her superior just as much as she loved Monica.

Just then, the for mentioned angel arrived. She gave her two angel babies a smile before getting down to business.

Tess was a heavy set angel of African American descent. She had eyes that were full of wisdom beyond her years. She was rough around the edges, but she was always there for anyone who needed her.

Gloria on the other hand was a sweet little angel, with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes that were full of innocence and curiosity. She had the mind of a computer, but the heart and spirit of a child. She also had a big heart as well.

As for Monica, well she had hazel eyes and auburn hair to her shoulders. She also had a big heart and enjoyed helping people. All of the angels enjoyed this part of their job, but none more so than Monica and Gloria.

"All right, angel babies," Tess started, giving Gloria a look as the youngest angel popped a piece of gum into her mouth, "you know why we're here, right?"

Monica nodded, but Gloria was the first to answer Tess verbally.

"We're here to help that poor girl." She said, gesturing to Rachel, who was still sitting in the chair, crying into her hands.

Tess nodded.

"That's right, little angel. But we're also here for her earthly father as well. Gloria, you'll be handling Rachel, while Monica and I will handle her parents."

"Why me?" Gloria asked, not so sure she had what it took to help this young girl.

Tess smiled gently down at Gloria.

"Because, little angel, you're the perfect angel for this job. That girl has just dealt with something that you had the experience dealing with a few years ago. Remember when you took ecstasy?"

Gloria nodded and frowned. She didn't' want to remember that experience ever again.

"Yes." Gloria replied, barely above a whisper. "I'll never do that again."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tess said, patting Gloria's shoulder. "But you'll have to use your knowledge and compassion from that experience to help Rachel. She thinks God has stopped loving her because of the mistake she made."

Gloria gasped.

"That's terrible!"

Tess nodded.

"I know. And that's why Rachel needs you to tell her otherwise. But not right away." Tess added quickly, knowing Gloria sometimes acted before thinking out of wanting to help her assignment.

Gloria nodded.

"Got it." She said, making Monica giggle softly.

Tess narrowed her eyes at her angel girl.

"As for you, Ms. Wings, you will be handling Rachel's stepmother, Elizabeth Corday. Elizabeth's anger towards Rachel is blinding her to the truth. You need to help her see the truth before it's too late."

Monica nodded.

"Okay. And what will you do, Tess?" She asked, knowing full well the answer she would receive.

Tess gave Monica a look she knew only too well.

"I'll do whatever the Father wants me to do." With that,

Tess gave both Gloria and Monica a hug before sending them on their way.

Before leaving, Gloria gazed at Tess with curiosity.

"What will our roles be here?" She asked, catching on quickly as to how they got close to their assignments.

"You'll be acting as a new family counselor for the hospital, while Monica will be acting as a new nurse."

Gloria nodded, satisfied with Tess's answer.

After Tess was gone, Gloria gave Monica a hug before leaving her supervisor's side. She had to wait until the Father told her it was time to approach Rachel.

As Rachel continued to cry, she thought about how her family was treating her now as aposed to the way they had treated her before the whole ecstasy incident took place.

Elizabeth wasn't talking to Rachel and Mark was being as nice as he could to her, despite how angry he was.

"I didn't mean it!" Rachel sobbed. "I didn't mean it! I didn't know. Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt Ella! Oh God, please don't let her die! Please! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

As tears fell from Rachel's eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Gloria looked on with compassion and sympathy in her brown eyes.

"Father, please, please help me to help Rachel realize you love her and seek your forgiveness. Please." With that, Gloria continued to watch Rachel while awaiting instructions from God.

Just then, Rachel felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

Rachel looked up to meet the concerned blue eyes of her Aunt Lucy.

"Shh, shh, shh." Lucy soothed, sitting down beside Rachel. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident."

Rachel nodded as she let out a frustrated sob.

"Can I see Ella?" Rachel asked hopefully. That was the only thing Rachel wanted at the moment. She would deal with Elizabeth's anger and her Dad's disapproval later. All Rachel was concerned about right now was her baby sister.

Lucy nodded.

"Sure. But you need to wait a minute first. I want to see if I can give you some time alone with Ella."

Rachel brightened slightly at this prospect.

"You think you can really pull that off, Aunt Lucy?" Rachel asked, hope in her voice.

"Maybe. I'll be right back." With that, Lucy left the lounge, hoping and praying she would be able to pull off a miracle. She knew Rachel was hurting and Lucy wanted to do everything she could to help her niece through this difficult time.

After Lucy left, Rachel prayed to God, asking Him to keep Ella safe and also asking that Lucy would be able to give her time alone with Ella. Little did Rachel know that her prayers were going to be answered very soon.

Lucy walked slowly into the ped's ICU. She wanted to make sure that Dr. Greene was the only one there. It wasn't that Lucy didn't like Elizabeth, far from it. She liked her a lot. Lucy respected Elizabeth and thought she was a highly skilled surgeon. It was just that right now, Lucy knew Dr. Greene would be more reasonable when it came to Ella than Elizabeth would. Once more, Lucy would NEVER think to go behind Elizabeth's back under normal circumstances, but the first year resident knew deep down in her heart that Rachel deserved to spend some time with her baby sister.

As Lucy walked into the room, she saw Dr. Greene sitting by Ella's bed. He was holding her hand and talking to her softly. It sounded like he was encouraging her to fight and not give up.

"Come on Ella," he was saying softly, "come back to us. Mommy and Daddy and Rachel love you so much. We want you here with us again. We can't lose you. You have to fight for us. Fight to live. Please."

Lucy hated to interrupt the moment between father and youngest daughter, but she had no choice. This couldn't wait.

After giving Dr. Greene and Ella a few more minutes alone, Lucy made her presence known. She cleared her throat softly, so that she wouldn't startle Dr. Greene. She quietly checked Ella's IV and oxygen level on the ventilator before telling Dr. Greene her reason for seeking him out.

But before Lucy could speak, Mark beat her to it.

"Hey Luce." He greeted, using Lucy's signature nickname. "Did you check on Rachel?"

Lucy nodded, thanking God for giving her the window of opportunity she needed.

"And…?" Mark questioned, hoping Lucy would get the hint.

Lucy took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"And I think Rachel should have some time with Ella. She's really worried about her and she is really sorry for what happened." Lucy told Dr. Greene in a rush. She hoped he would consider what she was saying instead of dismissing her idea right away. After all, Lucy was Ella's primary doctor and she truly only wanted the best for the infant.

Lucy waited with baited breath to see what Dr. Greene's reaction would be.

"And what about what I wanted?" Mark asked, his voice rising unintentionally. "I wanted Rachel not to do drugs or bring them into our house! She not only lied and disobeyed me, but she also put Ella's life in danger."

"Yes, but despite all of that, I think you should give Rachel a chance to talk and apologize to Ella. Rachel really wants to see her and I Told her she could."

Mark raised his eyebrows upon the conclusion of Lucy's last statement.

"You told her she could?" He asked incredulously. "Where do you get to be the decision maker in all of this?"

Lucy gave Dr. Greene an even stare.

"I'm Ella's doctor." Lucy answered. "And my job is to do what's in the best interest of my patient. And I think letting Rachel see Ella is in Ella's best interest."

Mark nodded and gave Lucy a look.

Just then, Haleh came into the room.

"Dr. Greene, an MVA just came in. Two critical, one minor."

Mark nodded and sighed.

"All right, I'll be right there." He then turned his attention to Ella. "Daddy will be right back, sweetheart. You're in good hands with Lucy." With that, he headed downstairs to the awaiting trauma room.

As Dr. Greene left the room, Lucy called after him.

"Dr. Greene, wait! What about Rachel? Can she see Ella?"

Mark sighed in resignation.

"I guess it's all right. But just until I get back."

Lucy nodded, grinning inside.

Meanwhile, back in the lounge, Rachel was still in the same position Lucy had left her in a half an hour before. She was waiting for Lucy to give her the go ahead to see Ella.

As Rachel continued to wait, she was about to get up and start pacing, when Lucy entered the room.

When Rachel saw her aunt, she gave her a hopeful look.

"Can I see Ella now?" She asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can only visit for a little bit." She told her as she led the way out of the lounge.

Rachel nodded. She didn't' care if she got five minutes or an hour, just as long as she could see Ella. That's all that mattered to the teenager right now.

As they rounded the corner to the elevator, Rachel gave Lucy a hug.

"Thank you, Aunt Lucy, thank you! I don't know how to repay you for this. You don't know what this means to me."

Lucy smiled as she hugged her niece back.

"You're welcome, honey. It was my pleasure."

When the two reached Ella's room, Rachel walked in quietly. She walked over to the bed and took a seat in the chair Mark had just vacated twenty minutes earlier.

Rachel gazed down at the tiny infant lying in the crib and could feel tears of guilt spring to her brown eyes. This was all her fault. IF only She hadn't taken those Ecstasy pills from her friend. If only she hadn't brought them into the house. If only she had cleaned up her room when her Dad had told her to, then this never would have happened.

"Is Ella going to be okay?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded.

"Yes. Ella's going to be fine. She's past the critical hour, so she should be okay. It's going to take a while, but Ella will recover."

Rachel nodded and sighed with relief. She sent a silent prayer of thanks up to God before gazing down at her baby sister once again. As she continued to stare down at Ella, tears welled up in her eyes. She let them fall, not bothering to hold them back.

After a minute or two, Rachel posed a question to her aunt.

"Dad's mad at me, isn't he?" Rachel knew the answer to that question, even before Lucy answered it.

"He's not mad at you." Lucy told her, putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. "He's upset and disappointed, but not mad."

Rachel nodded, her attention once again focused on Ella.

"I didn't mean for Ella to get a hold of the pills." Rachel said, her voice catching in her throat. "I never meant to hurt her." She started to stroke Ella's blond hair gently.

Lucy nodded as she patted Rachel's shoulder.

"I know, I know."

Rachel sighed as she tried to calm down.

"Dad probably thinks I'm doing drugs now too."

Lucy shook her head as a frown crossed her face.

"No he doesn't. He trusted you, Rachel, but you broke that trust."

Rachel nodded.

"I know." She said, her voice soft and lost. "I know. I just wish there was a way to get it back." Little did Rachel know she would get her chance to prove herself in just a few short weeks.

As Rachel's gaze traveled to Ella again, she let the tears of guilt and love fall.

"She's so…she's so helpless and tiny." Rachel observed, the tears still coming. "How could I have been so stupid and hurt her this way?"

Lucy sighed.

"Rachel, you're not stupid. You made a mistake. A mistake you can learn from. Ella's going to be okay."

Rachel nodded, but she was still crying.

"Yeah. I made a mistake I can learn from, but I also made a mistake that Ella could die from as well." With that, Rachel broke down, all the while, stroking Ella's hair and praying silently to God that Ella would wake up and be okay.

In the corner of the room, Gloria observed Rachel with eyes full of compassion.

"Don't worry, little one. God hears you. He hears you and He sent me to help you. It's gonna be okay. Just hang in there. He hears you. He does." With that, Gloria waited until it was time for her to start her part of the assignment.


	2. Chapter 2Meeting Gloria

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "ER." They belong to NBC. I also DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't' recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.  
Remember, God loves you! 

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I will try and get chapter 3 up ASAP. This chapter was a wee bit easier to write since I only had to transcribe two pages for it. The rest of the chapter just came from my own imagination. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Keeping a Family Together"

Chapter 2-Meeting Gloria

Lucy didn't say anything. She just watched Rachel as she tried to fight back tears of her own.

Rachel reached out a hand to stroke Ella's hair once again. She had almost touched her hand to Ella's smaller and softer one, when she jerked her hand back.

"Ella, I'm…I'm so sorry!" Rachel said, softly. She was now crying very hard.

Lucy put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. She tried to soothe her with words and touch, hoping Rachel would feel better. Lucy wanted to say that it was going to be all right and that it wasn't Rachel's fault, but Lucy knew she couldn't say that. Even though the first part was true, the second part wasn't. Lucy knew it had been an accident, but it was an accident that could have been prevented.

"I'm sorry Ella." Rachel apologized, tears in her voice. "I'm so sorry! I love you. Please, please wake up. You have to come back to us. We need you. I need you! Please! Oh please be okay. I love you! I'm so sorry! You have to fight. You can't…You can't…" Rachel's voice trailed off. Her lips couldn't form the word. It was just too painful.

At that point, Rachel turned away from Ella and buried her face in Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy just sat there, stroking Rachel's hair and rubbing her back. She whispered soothing words into her ear, hoping it would help Rachel feel better. Lucy didn't know what else to do that would make the situation better for the young girl.

"What are you doing?" A sharp and expected British voice asked.

Lucy jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around to see Elizabeth Corday, standing in back of her.

Elizabeth did NOT look happy and the look she was giving Lucy was one that said she wanted an explanation here and now.

Lucy was at a loss for words at first. Finally, after she regained her voice she replied, "I was just checking on Ella. Everything seems to be okay."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as her gazed traveled from Lucy to Rachel, who had returned to Ella's bedside.

"What is SHE doing in here?" Elizabeth asked, referring to Rachel. Her tone was accusatory and it stung Rachel's heart.

Lucy stared down at Rachel, who had resumed stroking Ella's hair once again. She was also talking to her baby sister in a soft voice.

"Come on, Ella. You can do it. Just open those pretty green eyes of yours. Come on." Rachel encouraged, her voice gentle and encouraging.

Lucy sighed. She was going to try and reason with Elizabeth.

"Rachel wanted to see Ella. She wanted to apologize to her."

Elizabeth scoffed at Lucy's explanation.

"Apologize? Apologizing won't make Ella better." Elizabeth said with a glare towards Rachel. "Get her out of here. I don't want Rachel anywhere near my daughter. Rachel nearly killed her. And there's still a chance Ella might still die. I don't want Rachel to be in here with Ella ever again. She's a hazard to Ella's health."

Rachel didn't know what to say. The things Elizabeth had said about her hurt a lot, but Rachel didn't want to risk losing contact with Ella completely, so she did the next best thing and left the room.

After Rachel was gone, Lucy turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized. "I just thought that Rachel deserved to spend some time with Ella."

Elizabeth nodded.

"It's not your fault, Lucy. You were trying to do the right thing. But it's just not a good idea."

Just then, Mark came back into the room.

"What's going on here?" HE asked, looking from Elizabeth to Lucy then back again.

Both doctors shrugged, but neither one of them said a word.

Meanwhile, Rachel was running, to where she didn't' know. She just knew she had to get as far away from Elizabeth as possible. Rachel wanted to be near Ella, but it was clear that Elizabeth didn't want her close to her right now, so Rachel would wait for her next opportunity.

Rachel was concentrating so hard on getting away, she didn't realize how far she had run.

Rachel stopped to catch her breath and that's when she noticed where she was. The floor was unfamiliar and a door stood ajar to her left. Wanting nothing more than a little peace and quiet, Rachel darted inside. She expected it to be a supply closet, but was very surprised to discover a furnished room that resembled a counselor's office on the inside.

There was a comfortable couch on one side and another chair straight across from it.

Rachel sat down on the couch and prayed she wouldn't get in trouble for trust passing. She couldn't handle being yelled at by anyone else today. She must have been more tired than she thought because the next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep.

Rachel didn't know how long she had slept. All she knew was as she opened her eyes, she saw someone sitting across from her, reading a book. The young woman seemed to be enjoying herself, so Rachel didn't dare disturb her. The woman had rosy colored cheeks and brown eyes that twinkled with curiosity and child like innocence behind a set of glasses.

Before Rachel could make any move to get up or leave, the woman gazed up from the book she had been reading and stared straight at Rachel. She smiled warmly as she put the book down.

"Well you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

Rachel nodded, only half awake. As she regained her senses, the events of the last few hours came flooding back to her, hitting her like a wave crashing over rocks.

"I-I'm sorry I bothered you." Rachel said, making to get up. "I'll leave you alone now. Thanks for the couch." She was about to get up, but was stopped by the young woman's voice.

"Whoa, hold on, sweetheart. It's okay. You're not bothering anyone. You're fine. It's all right. If you need to talk, I'll listen. I'm Gloria, by the way. I just started working here yesterday."

Rachel nodded. She looked up into Gloria's brown eyes and she suddenly felt like she could tell her anything. Rachel didn't know what it was, but this woman who called herself Gloria carried a feeling of trust about her.

As Rachel continued to stare at Gloria, she broke eye contact and mumbled an apology.

Gloria laughed softly.

"It's okay. I promise, if you want to talk, I'll listen." Gloria told her, her eyes full of nothing but compassion and concern for her assignment.

Rachel nodded. She had to talk to someone and if Gloria was willing to listen, then Rachel would take advantage of it. It's not like anyone she knew was listening to her. Well, except for her Aunt Lucy that was. But there was only so much Lucy could do for her. Rachel knew this full well and she was grateful to her aunt for all Lucy had done for her.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel began to tell Gloria everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours.

By the time Rachel was done explaining, she had burst into tears and she couldn't stop them from coming.

Gloria couldn't help herself. She went over to the distraught teenager and enveloped her in a hug.

Rachel hesitated at first, but then she let Gloria hold her. She wasn't all for strangers hugging her, but this hug felt different. It felt safe and full of compassion and a willingness to help.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's all right. It's gonna be okay." Gloria soothed. "It's gonna be okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt Ella. Ella will be fine. And in time, your family will be together again."

Rachel sniffled as she and Gloria broke apart.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked as she wiped the remaining tears with her sleeve.

Gloria smiled.

"Let's just say I work for someone higher than the AMA." She replied, getting a small smile out of Rachel.

"I just want to see Ella again." Rachel said, a longing tone to her voice. "That's all I want. She needs all of us right now. I mean I know I'm the one who hurt her, but I…I love her. I didn't mean to hurt her. OH God, I didn't mean to hurt her!" With that, Rachel sank to the floor, a fresh set of tears welling up in her eyes.

Gloria stepped forward once again. She knelt down so that she was on Rachel's level and drew the young girl into her arms once again. All the while, sending prayers of strength and guidance up to the Father, knowing He would help them in His own time.

As Rachel cried, Gloria just hugged her and tried to reassure her over and over again that God didn't blame her and that things were going to be okay.

"I just want to see Ella!" Rachel sobbed into Gloria's shoulder. "That's all I want. I just want to see my sister!"

"Shh, I know little one, I know. And you'll be able to. Come on. Come with me." With that, Gloria helped Rachel up and led her out of the room. The two walked in silence to Ella's hospital room.

Upon arriving, Rachel was relieved to see that Ella was alone for the time being. But as they stepped inside, Rachel was proven wrong. She eyed the stranger wearily as her eyes locked with the stranger's hazel ones.

"Hello." The stranger said, her voice full of compassion and a tinge of cheerfulness to it. She had an accent that sounded Irish to Rachel's ears, but the young girl thought it would be rude to ask, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, her voice full of suspicion.

The auburn headed woman smiled gently in Rachel's direction while winking at Gloria.

Gloria got the message and pretended as though she didn't know Monica.

"My name is Monica. I'm Ella's new nurse. Carol had to step out for a wee bit. One of her twins was sick."

Rachel nodded, praying that whoever it was would be okay.

"You're Rachel, right?" Monica asked, catching Rachel off guard.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

Monica smiled gently.

"Your Aunt Lucy told me. She came in to check on the wee one and told me you might be stoppin' by for a visit. Why don't you have a seat?" Monica offered, gesturing to the chair closest to Ella's bed.

Rachel hesitated and gazed back at the door. She didn't want Elizabeth to find out.

Monica seemed to sense Rachel's apprehension and hastened to put her mind at ease.

"Your stepmother is getting something to eat with your father. They should be back in an hour or so. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get the time you need with Ella. She's a sweet wee girl."

Rachel nodded as she sat down. She threw Monica a grateful look before turning her attention to her baby sister.

"She's such a sweet little cherub." Gloria commented, stroking Ella's hair gently. "You're so precious, yes you are."

Rachel smiled. She found she didn't mind Gloria touching Ella. She didn't know why she didn't feel threatened by her, but for some reason, having Gloria there brought Rachel a sense of peace.

Monica nodded in agreement to Gloria's comment.

"That she is." Monica replied, smiling down at Ella warmly. Her eyes then gazed towards the door and she gasped. She tried to cover it, but fortunately, both Gloria and Rachel were too engrossed in talking to Ella to notice.

"I'll be right back." Monica told both girls. "I need to take a bathroom break. I promise, you won't be disturbed." With that, Monica left the room. She didn't have to go far to find the person she had seen standing just inside the closed door.

"Andrew? Andrew!" Monica called out, drawing the attention of two passing attendings. She smiled and gestured towards Andrew, praying that he was visible to them as well.

Once the attendings had gone on their way, Monica turned her attention back to her long time friend and fellow angel.

"Andrew, what are you doin' here?" Monica's eyes then traveled back towards Ella's room. "Please, tell me you're not here for Ella."

Andrew frowned.

"I don't know. I just know I was sent here for a reason." He gave Monica a look that clearly stated he didn't' know more than what he had just told her.

Monica nodded.

"All right. Well I have to get back to Rachel and Gloria. Gloria's doin' really well. She didn't even acknowledge that she knew me when she and Rachel came into the room. Gloria's really come a long way."

Andrew smiled in agreement.

"You're right about that." Andrew replied. He then gave Monica a hug before letting her go.

Once Monica returned to Ella's room, it was to find Gloria in heated words with Elizabeth while Rachel sat by Ella's bed, still talking to her gently.

Apparently, Elizabeth had come back early and by the look on her face, she was NOT happy to find Rachel with Ella.

"Rachel needs to be with Ella." Gloria was saying, trying to keep her temper in check. "They need each other. Ella can't recover with just you and your husband. She needs the support of her whole family."

Elizabeth glared at Gloria.

"Pardon me, with all due respect, but you've only been working here less than twenty four hours. How would you know what was best for my daughter?"

Gloria didn't back down.

Monica held her breath, praying that Gloria didn't reveal herself just yet.

"I know because I've worked with patients like Ella before. I've worked with children before. They recover much more quickly if their whole family is with them. Please…"

Elizabeth shook her head and glared at Rachel.

"I want you out now! And if you come near Ella again…" Her voice trailed off as the sound of knocking could be heard.

"Excuse me?" A voice that was familiar to Monica and Gloria's ears came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Elizabeth sighed, but opened the door. She frowned when she saw a heavy set woman of African American descent standing there.

"Hello, baby, my name is Tess." Tess introduced herself, not intimidated in the least by Elizabeth's glare. "I've been sent here as Ella's new nighttime nurse. I also have some things I need to discuss with you and your husband regarding some of the test results. Would you please follow me?"

Elizabeth nodded, not daring to challenge Tess.

As Tess lead the way down the hall, Elizabeth glanced back at Ella.

Tess smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, baby. Ella is in very good hands." With that, Tess stopped at a door just down the hall and motioned for Elizabeth to follow her inside.

After Tess and Elizabeth were gone, Gloria breathed a sigh of relief as did Rachel. The latter had silent tears streaming down her face as she gazed down at Ella.

"Elizabeth hates me!" Rachel cried, making Gloria and Monica's hearts break. "I don't blame her! I nearly killed Ella, but I didn't mean for this to happen! I love Ella! Can't they see that?" With that, Rachel broke down again.

Gloria was at Rachel's side in minutes. She hugged her close and encouraged her to cry it out, while assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Monica watched this interaction with pride, knowing Gloria was going to pass this assignment with flying colors. Monica just prayed that Andrew's services wouldn't be needed. She didn't know what this family would do if they lost Ella. But as Monica thought about it, she took comfort in the fact that they were all in God's hands and that was the safest place to be.


End file.
